


Knock Out

by darasayyy



Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Loki, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU~ The events in the Avengers never happened and instead of landing with the Chitauri he landed in Steve Rogers backyard who happens to be his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is going to be OC because in this story alpha's are going to be run by they're instincts rather than their brain.

Cold…

 

That’s how the fall felt cold and dreary and for a quick second Loki had thought he had died. All of the anger he had felt towards Odin, towards Thor had disappeared the second he let go the only thing he felt now was regret.

 

Regret that he was going to die without purpose. Closing his eyes he braced himself for impact

~

 

An earthquake like crash woke Steven Rogers up at 3 in the morning. Groggy from the last fight the avengers were in he stumbled out of bed and flipped the lights on.

 

Sighing to himself he inhaled deeply and listened out. Steve being an Alpha he had superior senses than an Omega. Standing up Steve walked silently out of his room and into his small kitchen.

 

Steve slowly walked to the fridge intent on getting a sip of milk straight out of the jug when something caught his eye.

 

In his back yard was a crater and from the looks of perhaps there was a meteor in there? Walking to the back door he opened it and stepped outside when an enticing scent caught him.

 

He inhaled deeply as if trying to keep it to himself and found his feet moving on his own to crater. He peaked in and was surprised at what he saw. A beautiful man with dark hair and perfect facial lines and with lips so pink he couldn’t help but to imagine him plunging himself between then until his lips were bruised.

 

Steve felt his member harden as he stared at the man. _Mine_ the alpha in him whispered as he climbed in the crater and picked the unconscious man out of it. Holding the man gently he slowly walked into his house.

 

Laying the sleeping man on his bed Steven took the time to study him.

 

From what Steve could tell this man _his_ omega was fit and from his scent untouched. Steve gently ran his fingers down his omegas face tracing his cheeks and stopping at his omegas lips.

 

How he wanted to kiss them. How many nights had he stayed up dreaming about his omega and now that he had him he wanted to do so much…try so many things.

 

Placing a gentle kiss on his omegas lips Steve went to the other side of his bed and laid down wrapping his arms around his omega and falling into a fitful sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed through the window of Steve’s bedroom as his omega began to wake.

 

Loki opened his eyes and tried to move out of the grip that this…man had on him. Turning his head he studied the sleeping man beside him. He was blond with a strong face that seemed to relax with every breath he took.

 

Loki wiggled slightly and freed a hand. His head was pounding but, this man was all he could think of. What kind of magic was placed upon him when he slept? He was no docile woman who swooned upon the affections of some muscled man.

 

A wave of anger ran through him and with his free hand he slapped the man’s shoulder. The man opened one eye lazily and smiled gently.

 

“Hello” The blond man said almost purring.

 

Loki glared at him. “Let go of me you, fiend. Who are you to hold me like I’m some type of maiden?”

 

The blonde man’s face flashed with anger before his gripped tightened. He growled “I’m your alpha you may call me Steve” He said before nuzzling Loki’s neck.

 

“I want nothing more than to take you right now, right here. To have you withering under me as I plow you with my cock until neither of us can take it anymore.”

 

Loki felt Steve harden behind him as Steve continued to growl softly in his ear. “I want my knot to stretch you until your womb is filled with my seed.” Steve nipped his ear.

 

Loki felt himself harden and at the same time felt wetness seep from his opening. What was happening to him?

 

Steve started to move his clothed hardened member against Loki’s back. Moaning harshly he rubbed Loki through his pants.

 

“Mine…my omega…by bitch” He growled as he rocked faster. Rubbing Loki faster he waited until Loki came and then he let himself go coming hard in his pajama pants.

 

Steve’s breathing began to slow and he felt the alpha in him calm enough for him to talk normally.

 

“Sorry about that…I’ve never lost control of myself like that…ever. I’m Steve…Steve Rogers and you?”

 

Loki’s face was beet red and he swallowed some spit before replying. “Loki…” He paused was he even an Odinson? “Just Loki” He said finally looking over at Steve.

 

Steve smiled. “Well just Loki…I’m your Alpha you’re my Omega and we’re destined to be together…to breed together.” He said Rolling over so he was on top of Loki.

 

Blue eyes stared into Green as he watched his omega’s eyes clouded with confusion. “Destined?” Loki repeated softly.

 

Loki shook his head. “I’m destined for glory not, for your mortal breeding needs.” He sneered before trying to push Steve off of him.

 

Steve’s eyes clouded with fury. “I don’t want to have to punish you because I’ve just found you but if you continue to deny me I’ll have to I won’t be able to control myself” He said growling as he stared at his omega.

 

Loki was breathing hard. ‘ _His body was giving him shots of pain for disobeying me’_ Steve thought idly as he watched Loki try to hide his discomfort.

 

Loki looked at Steve feeling his headache back at full force. “Does having me under you pride you Mortal? Do you like knowing you have a control over me that no one else has? Are you going to rut against me every time I say something you disagree to? If that is the way you’re going to force me to live kill me now. Death would be better than a life of subservience”

 

Steve took several deep breaths as he tried to calm the raging alpha in him. His mind was screaming at him to mark his omega but, the rational part of him wanted to explain to Loki what he didn’t understand.

 

He began to growl slightly “I’m…I’m trying not to force anything upon you because you’re my other half but, the Alpha in me wants nothing more than to mark you and fuck you until you know who you belong to…” Steve took several more breaths.

 

“You seem not to understand what happens when an Alpha finds his Omega. When I found you I found the other part of my soul. I found the future bearer of my kids I found the person that knows what I’m feeling before I know it.” He said carefully watching Loki’s reaction.

 

“I have to mark you soon; I can’t have you here while I’m out fighting thinking about what may happen to you because I can’t feel you through our link.” He finished and Loki looked the other way.

 

“I can take care of myself you ba- Steve.” He corrected himself when Steve’s eyes flashed. “I’m a god and I’m no omega” He said the word as if it disgusted him.  “And I will not let you or any other mortal who thinks he can control me because he wants to mark me.” Loki glared at Steve and summoned the little bit of strength he had him to yank Steve off of him.

 

Steve was winded and Loki took the time to try to figure a way out of the house. Running down a hall he turned into a room he thought would be his way out, it was the opposite however.

 

It was a room slightly smaller than the room he was in before however it was covered with paintings and sketches of people.

 

There pictures of people hugging after what looked like a battle. Pictures of women and men and sometimes children with an array of emotions on their faces.. “Beautiful” Loki whispered.

 

He jumped when a deep chuckle sounded behind him and strong arms wrapped his waist. Steve nuzzled his neck.

 

“You did a bad job of trying to escape my little omega” He whispered in growl before starting to kiss down Loki’s neck.

 

Steve’s fingers began to work on getting Loki out of his armory as his lips left butterfly kisses on Loki’s neck.

 

Loki let out a groan that seemed to slip out without his permission. The groaned seemed to fuel Steve as his finger finally got Loki’s top off.

 

Moving his lips down to where Loki’s neck and shoulder might he began to let out a low purr like growl. “ _Mine”_  He whispered before sinking his teeth into Loki’s flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this and what not. Anyway yeah, thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter until I get my new computer for Christmas. The next chapter I'll try to full describe the mating ceremony and what not and explain more on the dynamics and what not...Thanks guys for reading/commenting I love hearing what you have to say.

Biting into his omega’s skin gave Steve a feeling he couldn’t even describe. The milky skin seemed to melt under his canines.

 

Loki went limp in Steve’s arms as the mark was being formed. Steve tightened his grip lifted up his omega and walked them to the master bedroom.

 

Laying Loki gently on the bed Steve gave him a look over before taking the rest of his clothes off frowning when he realized his omega had no underwear on.

 

A wave of jealousy swarm through him, why hadn’t his omega worn some type of undergarments..? Steve shook his head. That was going to be one of his new rules he’s going to give his omega when he awoke. Until then Steve had a mating night to prepare for.

 

~

 

Loki wasn’t sure what woke him up first. The intense longing for what he did not know or hunger. Settling for the latter Loki sat up and looked around.

 

The escape if you could call it that was an unbecoming fail and Loki couldn’t even say he expected any less. Shivering he noticed his state of undress. Did that mortal touch him while he slept?

 

The thought made Loki’s face change to one of disgust. If only he had his magic. Loki shook his head and stood up and began to walk slowly out of the master bedroom. He carefully traced the steps of his aborted escape into the kitchen.

 

Looking around at the very mortal set up Loki sighed. He hadn’t had to get his own food back ho-. Loki stopped himself from even saying that. ‘ _Back home was no home…more of a prison for a stolen relic_.’ He thought to himself bitterly

 

As soon as his cool feet touched the chilled floor Loki began his search for nourishment. He opened the fridge and searched for food that did not have to be cooked.

Settling on some lunch meat he began to eat fast as if he were afraid it would be stolen from him.

 

When Loki had his fill of the meat he left the rest on the counter ‘ _I am no servant why should I put away anything?’_ and went on in search of something to hold his attention.

 

Loki began to actually observe the house he was in. There were black and white pictures of Steve and some girl hugging and Loki’s eyes narrowed.

 

Jealousy shined in his eyes as he studied the women hugging his-what? Loki frowned there was no reason he should feel any type of attachment to the mortal man who had this absurd delusion about him.

 

Shaking his head he continued to explore the house now, however avoiding anything that held pictures.

 

~

 

Steve had been busy since he left his sleeping Omega in his bed. Since he marked him he didn’t need to worry about him running off to wherever he was from seeing as a newly marked and not yet mated omega will not leave even they had wanted to the day before.

 

Steve smirked. That was one of the perks of being an alpha. He could mark his mate and know that even if his omega didn’t love him his subconscious would ensure he stays faithful.

 

Walking down the aisle of the store he grabbed things he needed to prepare dinner and first aid supplies so he could take care of Loki when the mating was done knowing his alpha wouldn’t spare his omega even if it was his first time.

Walking towards an open register he nodded and smiled at the cashier who raised a brow at his purchases.

 

“Found your omega eh?” The women asked with a smile on her face.

 

Steve nodded “Yeah…how’d you know?” He asked with a confused look on his face.

 

She chuckled dryly. “I’ve worked here for three years ad all of you alpha’s are the same when you first meet your omega’s. Y’all got this shine on your face…like pure love.” She said ringing up his items.

 

“Things like that kind of make me hate being a beta but, love it at the same time. I couldn’t imagine being taken from my life because an alpha feels a pull to me. But what do I know?” She finished with a smile on her face. “That’ll fifty dollars and sixteen cents.”

 

Steve nodded and handed her two fifties. “Keep the change.” He said before grabbing his bags and heading home.

 

~

 


	4. smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write because I wasn't satisfied with how I started it each time I wrote but, I hope you guys like it and my bad try at smut.

Steve raced home with his purchases. Every cell in his body was aching for his omega and tonight was the night he’d finally let go.

****

He arrived at his front door in record time but paused once he had gotten off his bike. Staring at his house he took a deep breath inhaling his omega’s scent that was strong indicating his heat was in its dawning.

****

Steve’s blue eyes darkened and an uncharacteristic smirk spread across his face.

********  
  


~

****

Loki felt the mortals presence when he had arrived and was slightly perplexed at the change of aura the mortal had.

********  
  


A shiver ran down his spine as a warm feeling spread through his body. His breathing became labored and he began to squirm on the too hard couch.

********  
  


What was going on with him? He wondered as sweat began to concentrate on his brow and he swore he felt something gathering inside his opening. Why in Yggdrasil was he so hot?

********  
  


Breathing hard he slowly led a hand to his pants where his member lay hardening. He began to touch himself with soft strokes oblivious to the opening and closing of the front door.

********  
  


Loki began to let out soft moans and mewls as he teased himself. His cheeks were splattered with a rosy red hue that seemed to be painting his whole body.

********  
  


A soft growl filled the room as Steve watched his omega pleasure himself.

********  
  


“Claim him.” His alpha all but yelled in his mind as he stalked towards the still masturbating Loki.

********  
  


Grabbing the arm Loki was using on himself he brought Loki’s attention to him.

********  
  


Loki’s green eyes were clouded with lust as Steve straddled him. Steve leaned down and began biting on Loki’s mark while alternating between whispering “Gonna knot in you.” and “Gonna fuck you so hard...won’t be able to walk in weeks”

********  
  


Loki began to whine. “Please touch me” He said in a barely audible voice that was  loud enough for Steve to hear him.

********  
  


Taking off Loki’s shirt he began to pinch and twist his nipples. Watching his omega’s face and then continuing when his moans increased.

********  
  


Leaning forward he look the right one in his mouth while teasing the left one. Leaving butterfly kisses on Loki’s chest he kissed his way down to Loki’s navel.

****

He quickly slipped Loki’s pants off and put Loki’s member in his mouth. Loki began to moan loudly as Steves (surprisingly skilled) tongue teased him and before Loki knew it he was groaning out a climax.

****

~

****

After swallowing his omega’s cum Steve smirked. It was his turn now. Kissing a spent Loki’s lips he gently lifted Loki’s but in the air and used his right hand to start stretching a dripping Loki.

********  
  


Once Steve could get three fingers in he could take no more. Taking his pants off he lined his painfully erect member with Loki’s dripping hole and pushed in.

****

~

****

Loki was so tight. Steve had to stop himself from cumming in one thrust.

********  
  


Starting with slow thrust he watched his Omega’s face flush an even deeper red. It was a beautiful sight and honestly he could do this for the rest of his life.

********  
  


Steve felt his knot begin to form as he thrusted faster and with four strokes his knot was at its maximum and he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 how was it? Comment and tell me how I can improve my writing and what not and thanks :3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short the next one will be very much longer.


End file.
